clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie, The Baddie
Ernie, The Baddie is a highly-anticipated quest that is set up in a game manner located in Bobtropica. It is the first of the Ernie, The Baddie series and the sponsors for the game was the PSA, EPF and EFF. Background Ernie stole some jewellery from a bank vault! Turns out to be the location of the CyberPearl! He wants to use it to conquer the USA, throw out Darktan and Nightmare and make his own nation. Even with that being impossible since the CyberPearl could not do such a request, we have to save the CyberGemz as it is authentic, antique and one-of-a-kind! Walkthrough #Go talk to G in front of the opened bank vault. He will instruct you to go to Owcatraz to get a special tool for him. You receive two pairs of airline tickets there. #Go to the airport and you will find a crying employee at the ticketing counter. You console him and you found out he is an orphan as his parents died of unknown causes when he was young and wants to go home to stay with them (specifically their ashes). #Give the boy the pair of airline tickets, one for him and one for yourself. The boy will hand you a special book, needle, sickle and thread. #You continue on to board the flight. You realise that there is a note lying on the ground. It says: i am typed out from an owdlen tiperiter. i cold ony tye wods bad forat. any way, i am ernie's bother, bert. go and board the flight and halfway twough the fight, go 2 seat 41a and tell the giy "owcatraz item". he wil giv u the itm u r lokin 4. by bert. #You board the flight and go to seat 41A when it is at cruising alititude. You got yourself a knucklehead, Ernie's greatest foe. #You stepped down the flight to see Ernie. You then fight with him and is not a card-jitsu nor a snowball fight, it is a special fight Ernie calls "Hoboka". #Use the knucklehead and throw it at him. Then throw the special book at his stomach, use the needle and thread to sow a skirt and put it on Ernie (it says "I HATE STEALING AND THEFT. I WANT TO KISS AND HUG"). Finally, use the sickle and beat his tail feathers. He will scream. #He will scream and the PSA later discovers him there. G goes there and teleports you back to the bank vault's entrance. Result G later shows you the CyberPearl that you received and gives you all the items you received during the trip. Ernie gets arrested and the CyberPearl is safe and sound in the vault. Trivia *The airport set was actually a small clump of shophouses' interiors merged. *The plane was a Kupamacha 220. *Actually, since Bobtropica's mayor and the USA bans any planes from flying out of Bobtropica to promote travelling by sea and land types, the prop was in suspended animation at 1000 altitude feet, the height of 1 and two-thirds of the tallest building in South Pole City. See Also *Ernie, The Baddie 2--the sequel *Ernie *Bobtropica Category:Quests